1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector equipped with a plurality of contacts each with split and twisted dual-contact portions.
2. Description of Related Art
An IC package is generally coupled with a system via a socket connector mounted on a mother board. One type of the IC package which is referred to as LGA (Land Grid Array) package has an array of conductive lands at the bottom thereof In correspondence, the socket connector has an array of LGA contacts that engage the lands respectively.
The LGA contact is well known in the art and can be referred to from U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,888, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,192, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,427, and so on. A conventional LGA contact is generally configured with an upper contacting portion for engaging with the LGA package, a lower contacting portion for engaging with a printed circuit board on which the socket is mounted. The upper contacting portion has a smooth or planar contacting surface in contact with the land of the LGA package. To ensure a low and reliable LLCR (low level contact resistance), abundant contacting force between the contact and the package is needed, which consequently requests a long resilient contacting arm of the contact. However, long contacting arm is not good for the minimization of the socket connector.
In view of the above, an improved connector is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.